Schwankende Gefühlswelt
by SenceLess
Summary: OneShot.KagInu. Kagome denkt darueber nach, was passiert, wenn der Juwel komplett ist.Wie immer eine miese Zusammenfassung


**Servus Leute**

Hier ist ein neuer One-Shot meinerseits. Hoffe doch er gefällt euch. Ich weiß, ich sollte lieber meine andere FanFiction updaten und ich verspreche euch ja auch, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert bis ihr mein 4. Kapitel lesen könnt. Nur mehr ein paar Tage, ich versprech's euch

Vergesst die Reviews nicht.

„.." Gesagtes

'...' Gedachtes

**_Disclaimer:_** Mir nix. Alles Takahashi-sama.

_**Schwankende Gefühlswelt**_

Kagome stand vor dem Heiligen Baum. Es war eine dieser kühlen Herbstnächte. Nicht warm, aber auch nicht sonderlich kalt. Ihre Haare und ihr blauer, knielanger Rock wehten in einem langsamen Rhythmus mit dem Wind mit. Das Mädchen stand schweigend vor dem Baum und lächelte ein wenig, fast gar nicht. Das Verlangen unbedingt hierher zu kommen, hatte sie, trotz mehreren Versuchen es zu verdrängen, nicht loslassen wollen. Die junge Miko wusste, dass es nicht wirklich sicher war für ein 17-jähriges Mädchen hier im Wald zu sein, besonders dann nicht, wenn es in dieser Zeit mehr als nur Menschen und gewöhnliche Tiere gab.

„Zwei Jahre. Seit zwei ganzen Jahren suchen wir jetzt schon nach diesen verdammten Splittern und irgendwie kommen wir unserem Ziel nicht näher. Immer wieder setzen wir unser Leben aufs Spiel in einem oft sinnlosen Kampf. Ein Kampf jagt den anderen und dieser Teufelskreislauf wird noch einige Zeit so weitergehen, aber nicht mehr lange", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige in die Nacht, während sie langsam die Kette mit dem Splitter unter ihrem weißen Rollkragenpullover hervorzog, „Wenn wir Splitter finden, werden sie uns nur vor unserer Nase weggeschnappt oder geklaut, wie das eine Mal von Kikyo."

Das Mädchen betrachtete eine Weile das pinkleuchtende Juwelenfragment, bevor sie es wieder unter ihrem Gewandt verschwinden ließ.

'Dieses verdammte Weibstück. Wer zum Teufel glaubt sie, ist sie einfach mitten in der Nacht abzuhauen? Weiß sie denn nicht wie gefährlich es für einen schwachen Menschen wie sie sein kann in diesem Wald?' InuYasha war durch ein Gefühl geweckt worden. Sogar im Schlaf spürte er die Abwesenheit einer gewissen Person, die nach Lust und Laune zwischen der Zukunft und der Vergangenheit hin- und herreisen konnte. Ohne länger zu zögern sprang er von seinem Schlafplatz, seinem Lieblingsbaum in Kaedes Dorf, und nahm die Witterung nach Kagome auf.

'Wenn sie denkt, sie kann so leicht in den Brunnen hüpfen und verschwinden, dann irrt sie sich aber gewaltig. Es muss schon minus 70 Grad in der Hölle herrschen, ehe ich sie einfach so „nach Hause" gehen lasse. Schließlich hat sie hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.'

Der Halbdämon rauschte lautlos durch den Wald bis er bemerkte, dass Kagomes Geruch nicht ganz bis zum Brunnen führte, sondern nur bis zu Goshinboku. Es wunderte ihn, was sie dazu trieb mitten in der Nacht dorthin zu laufen. Will sie denn um jeden Preis gefressen werden?

InuYasha blieb abrupt stehen. Er wollte wissen, was sie hier machte, ohne dass sie ihn bemerkte. Der Hundedämon sprang auf einen der Bäume um einen besseren Blick von der jungen Miko zu erhaschen.

„Kikyo. Ich bin so dumm. Warum habe ich sie damals nur gerettet? Und das nicht nur einmal, nein, sondern gleich zwei Mal. Bravo Kagome, ich bin stolz auf dich."

Die 17-Jährige seufzte laut auf. Sie wusste, sie hatte das Richtige getan und trotzdem machten sich Zweifel in ihr breit. Sie konnte sie nicht sterben lassen, richtig? Richtig.

'Einen Moment mal. Kagome hat Kikyo gerettet, aber warum? Die zwei können sich doch nicht ausstehen, oder?' InuYasha war mehr als nur leicht verwirrt.

„Ich hab sie nicht sterben lassen können. Er hätte es nicht gewollt", Kagome seufzte ein weiteres Mal, „Nennt man wohl Ironie des Schicksals. Ich liebe ihn und rette SIE nur für IHN. Was habe ich davon eigentlich gehabt? Nichts! Kein 'Danke' oder 'Entschuldigung, dass ich dich das eine Mal umbringen wollte'. Rein gar nichts, bis auf ein paar kleine Blicke ihrer gemeinsamen glücklichen Vergangenheit."

'Meint die mich?' InuYashas Gesicht bekam bei diesem Gedanken einen ziemlich dunkelroten Touch. 'Kagome liebt mich?' Er wollte jubeln, es in die Welt hinausschreien. Er wollte sie umarmen und sie küssen, aber er durfte es nicht.

„Was er wohl in mir sieht?", die Schwarzhaarige schloss langsam die Augen, als der Wind ein wenig kräftiger zu wehen anfing, „Er verwirrt mich total. Einmal ist er lieb, nett und beschützt mich und dann ist er wieder so kalt, abweisend und beschimpft mich, wo er nur kann. Schön, er hatte keine nette Vergangenheit, aber ich möchte schon gern wissen, wo ich bei ihm stehe."

Kagomes Blick war auf die Stelle fixiert, an der InuYasha mit dem Pfeil gepinnt gewesen war.

„Kikyo hätte dich damals töten können und hat es nicht getan, obwohl sie dich anscheinend so sehr hasst. Warum hat sie dich dann nur mit einem Bannpfeil auf den Baum genagelt? Ich werd aus dieser Frau einfach nicht schlau, obwohl ich ihre Seele in mir trage." Die 17-Jährige seufzte schon zum x-ten Mal in dieser Nacht, „Nicht mal meine Seele gehört mehr mir. Ich hab ja nicht mal mehr eine komplette Seele, einen Teil davon hat ja Kikyo." Dieser Name schmeckte wie Gift auf ihrer Zunge.

'Kagome? Warum quälst du dich mit solchen Gedanken?' Der Hanyo war besorgt. Er hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. Er merkte, dass sich der Geruch von Verzweiflung um das Mädchen breit machte. InuYasha wollte Kagome nicht unglücklich machen. Im Gegenteil, er wollte, dass sie sich sicher und zufrieden in seiner Nähe fühlte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm schon seit längerem, dass er nur sie liebte. Es gab keinen Grund mehr es vor sich selbst zu leugnen. Er liebte Kagome, aber er durfte es nicht. Das Versprechen, dass er Kikyo vor längerer Zeit im Wald gab, hinderte ihn daran seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber hatte er wirklich vor eine glückliche Zukunft mit seiner Liebe zu opfern? Nur wegen Kikyo?

Kagomes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus.

„Was mache ich, wenn wir Naraku besiegt haben? InuYasha wird wahrscheinlich mit IHR in die Hölle gehen, Miroku und Sango werden endlich zusammenkommen und eine Familie gründen und Shippo wird wahrscheinlich mit Kirara bei den zweien wohnen. Aber ich? Was werde ich tun, wenn der Juwel wieder ganz ist? Ich gehöre nicht in diese Zeit, aber ich gehöre auch nicht mehr ins 21. Jahrhundert, dafür habe ich hier zu viel erlebt und kennengelernt. Hierher gehöre ich dann aber erst recht nicht, dafür kenne ich die Zukunft zu sehr. Ich könnte die ganze Geschichte verändern, wenn ich hier bleiben würde. Außerdem würde ich in dieser Zeit nur Dämonen und Menschen mit unreinen Herzen magisch anziehen, aufgrund dieses verdammten Juwels. Ich würde der Wächter des Shikons bleiben, weil Kikyo nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Würde mich aber sicher ziemlich auf Trab halten", Kagome begann leise zu kichern, „Mein Herz hat hier, in dieser Epoche, seinen Platz gefunden, aber wenn er in der Hölle ist, habe ich keinen Grund weiter hier zu bleiben. Ich habe zwar noch eine Mutter, einen Großvater und einen Bruder, aber sie sind mir so fremd geworden, genauso wie Eri, Yuka und Ayumi."

Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm und ließ sich in eine Sitzlage plumbsen.

„Was wäre, wenn mich damals Lady Tausendfuß nie in den Brunnen gezogen hätte? Ich hätte InuYasha nie von Kikyos Pfeil befreit. Ich hätte nie den Juwel in Splitter gehauen. Ich hätte dadurch nie so viele Leben auf meinem Gewissen. Shippos Eltern, Sangos Dorf und Familie und Kogas Freunde würden noch alle leben. Kikyo würde nicht als lebendige Tote herumlaufen müssen, sondern in Frieden ruhen." 'Und ich hätte mich nie in InuYasha verliebt.'

Kagomes Beine waren an ihren Oberkörper herangezogen und mit ihren Armen umschlang sie ihre Knie. Ihr Blick war geradeaus gerichtet und ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen verloren mit jedem Satz, den sie aussprach, ein bisschen von ihrem Glanz bis sie schließlich ausdruckslos waren.

„Wäre ich nicht hierher gekommen, würde Naraku nicht nach dem Juwel suchen, da es ja dann für über 500 Jahre keinen gegeben hätte. Im Endeffekt ist alles nur meine Schuld."

InuYasha glaubte, dass sein Herz jeden Moment brechen würde. Er sprang leise von seinem Versteck herunter und ging langsam auf sie zu. Der Hanyo wusste, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, deshalb überraschte es ihn ja auch nicht, dass Kagome, sobald er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, ziemlich stark zusammenzuckte.

„Kagome?"

Die Angesprochene schaute InuYasha still schweigend an. Es schockte ihn, wie sehr sie Kikyo mit diesen emotionslosen Augen ähnlich schaute.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass alles nur deine Schuld ist?", der Hundedämon setzte sich nervös neben Kagome und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben jemanden aufgeheitert und wusste somit auch nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Schweigen war das Einzige, das er als Antwort bekam.

„Schau mal, Kagome. Wenn du nie hierher gekommen wärst, hätte mich Naraku wahrscheinlich auf diesem Baum umgebracht, ohne dass ich es jemals gemerkt hätte. Sangos Dorf wäre wahrscheinlich trotzdem von Naraku zerstört worden und ALLE wären jetzt tot, auch Sango. Ihr Leben hing ja auch für kurze Zeit von einem Splitter ab. Naraku ist es egal, ob der Shikon no Tama existiert oder nicht. Okay, so egal wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich auch wieder nicht, aber solange er töten und andere quälen kann, ist er zufrieden. Er will den Juwel doch nur um ein vollwertiger Dämon zu werden."

„InuYasha, wie...wie lange hast du mir schon zugehört?"

'Mit dieser Stimme könnte sie sogar Sesshomaru Konkurrenz machen.' „Feh, das ist nicht so wichtig."

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und blickte gen Himmel. 'Sie darf nicht erfahren, dass ich weiß, dass sie mich liebt. Sie verdient etwas besseres als mich, als einen Hanyo.'

„InuYasha, willst du immer noch ein kompletter Dämon werden?"

So ein Gespräch hatter er schon einmal mit Miroku geführt und damals war seine Antwort ein klares 'Ja', aber heute, nachdem er schon ein paar Mal seinen Verstand fast an sein Dämonenblut verloren hätte, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Bei allen Göttern und Göttinnen auf diesem Planeten, er hätte Kagome und die anderen um ein Haar getötet! Er wollte zwar von den Dämonen akzeptiert werden, aber trotzdem noch seine Seele behalten. Beides würde aber schlecht gehen. Er kannte sein Glück, es war immer da, wo er nicht war.

„Naraku fehlen noch genau zwei Splitter. Den einen habe ich und den anderen hat Kohaku. Sangos Bruder wird sterben müssen, damit der Juwel wieder ganz sein kann und Naraku wird derjenige sein, der ihm den Splitter entfernen wird", Kagome blickte den Inuhanyo mit wässrigen Augen an, „Du bis stärker als alle vollblütigen Dämonen, die wir bis jetzt gesehen haben und du trägst dein Herz am rechten Fleck. Kann schon sein, dass dein Bruder stärker ist als du, aber mit ein bisschen Training wirst du ihn auch noch packen. Du brauchst den Juwel nicht. Lass die Leute doch reden, wenn sie wollen. Reicht es dir nicht, dass wir wissen, dass du, so wie du jetzt bist, genau richtig bist. In meiner Zeit gibt es keine Dämonen mehr, zumindest habe ich keine gesehen, aber die Menschen stoßen andere Menschen aus, wenn sie sich anderes verhalten oder kleiden als es eine ungeschriebene Regel bestimmt. Und in dieser Zeit ist es nicht anders. Du bist berühmt in der Dämonenwelt. Sie wissen, dass du dein ganzes Leben ein Hanyo warst. Auch wenn du den Juwel benützen würdest, wärst du trotzdem anders als sie. Wenn du wirklich zu einem wahren Yokai werden willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten, aber ich will dich warnen und dir einen Vorschlag unterbreiten."

Das überraschte den Angesprochenen wirklich. InuYasha wusste, dass Kagome immer dagegen war, dass er ein richtiger Dämon werden wollte, aber nie etwas gesagt hatte. Sie wollte ihn immer so haben wie er war. Sie hatte ihn so akzeptiert wie er war, was er war und wer er war. Nicht einmal Kikyo hatte in so anerkannt. Sie wollte ihn immer auf Biegen und Brechen in einen Menschen verwandeln. Kagomes Stimme unterbrach ein weiteres Mal seinen Gedankengang.

„Hör mir bitte genau zu. Es ist wirklich wichtig." Der Hundedämon sah wie ihre Augen mit Hoffnung und Entschlossenheit aufleuchteten. Er war sprachlos bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Das Mondlicht ließ ihre Haare glänzen wie es nicht einmal die Sonne schaffte, ihr Lächeln war zwar traurig und fast nicht sichtbar, aber es reichte bis zu ihren Augen und der Wind spielte fröhlich mit ein paar Haarsträhnen. Es war ein bittersüßes Bild, das sie ihm zeigte und das wiederum ließ sein Herz einerseits schmerzen und andererseits war er fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit.

„Als wahrer Dämon wirst du von den Menschen gefürchtet und gejagt werden. Du wirst deine Seele nicht behalten, dafür ist sie viel zu menschlich. Dämonen werden dich jagen, weil du den Juwel dann in dir trägst. Der Shikon no Tama wird nicht mehr rein sein, sondern korrupt, weil dein Wunsch nicht selbstlos ist. Ich habe dir einmal ein Versprechen gegeben und zwar, dass ich immer an deiner Seite bleiben werde. Ich würde auch dann noch bei dir bleiben, wenn du dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen würdest, aber du würdest mich dann nicht mehr als Kagome erkennen, sondern nur mehr als einen schwachen Menschen, ein Spielzeug. Du wirst dein Versprechen, mich immer zu beschützen, ins Gegenteil drehen und du wirst versuchen mich zu töten. Nicht nur mich, sondern auch Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo und auch Kikyo. Wenn du Kikyo getötet hast, wird meine Seele wieder komplett. Meine Mikokräfte werden stärker werden. Ich bin die Beschützerin des Juwels und kann dann meine Aufgabe nicht ignorieren können. Ehe du mich umbringen kannst, werde ich mich gegen mein Herz stellen müssen. Ich werde dich jagen, töten und den Juwel läutern müssen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht töten will, aber eine andere Möglichkeit wird es dann nicht geben. Mein Herz wird mit dir sterben."

InuYasha sah die jetzt weindende 17-Jährige schockiert an.

„Aber woher willst du wissen, dass das alles genau so kommen wird wie du es mir gerade gesagt hast?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich Kagome wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte um ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Seit ich hier zum ersten Mal gelandet bin, sind meine Kräfte stetig gestiegen. Ich habe seit einigen Monaten ab und zu Visionen von der Zukunft. Normalerweise sehe ich nur kleine, belanglose Dinge, aber vor ein paar Tagen habe ich gesehen wie du dir deinen größten Wunsch erfüllt hast. Leider oder sollte ich sagen, Buddha sei Dank, sind mir die Konsequenzen nicht erspart geblieben. Ich will dich nicht fürchten müssen. Ich will nicht, dass du mich nicht mehr kennst. Ich will nicht, dass du zu einem blutrünstigen Monster ohne Herz, Seele und Gewissen wirst. Ich will nicht, dass du die anderen tötest. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, du und ich sind doch zu so etwas wie eine Familie geworden, deswegen will ich, dass ihr alle glücklich werdet und deswegen flehe ich dich an, vergiss deinen Wunsch. Sei stolz auf das, was du bist. Du bist zwar ein Hanyo, aber kein gewöhnlicher Halbdämon. Du bist InuYasha und lass dir von keinem etwas anderes sagen."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln war nun auf Kagomes Lippen zu sehen, was InuYashas Herz ins Unendliche erwärmte.

„Du hast vorhin von einem Vorschlag gesprochen. Was hast du damit gemeint?"

„Ich würde mir wünschen, dass alle, die von Naraku getötet worden sind, beziehungsweise alle, die durch seinen Auftrag gestorben sind, wieder lebendig zu machen. Das bedeutet, dass Sangos Familie und Freunde wieder leben werden, Unschuldige, die Naraku nicht mal kennen, werden nicht mehr tot sein, Mirokus Vater würde auch wieder am Leben sein und Kikyo wird wieder bei dir sein können."

„Aber deine Seele?" InuYashas Magen fühlte sich an, als ob ihm jemand Blei eingeflößt hätte.

„Das ist der Hacken an der ganzen Sache. Meine Seele wird zu Kikyo zurückkehren, wenn ich in dieser Epoche bleibe. Immerhin bin ich nun mal ihre Wiedergeburt. Deswegen wirst du diesen Wunsch für mich machen. Damit meine Seele in mir bleibt werde ich ins 21. Jahrhundert reisen. Der Wunsch ist selbstlos genug um den Juwel ganz zu läutern und das bedeutet, dass er für immer von dieser Welt verschwinden würde. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass Kikyo und ich zu einfache Mikos oder sogar normale Teenager werden."

Wenn man diesen Vorschlag als positiv sehen sollte, dann könnte man genauso gut Naraku als den netten Kerl von nebenan bezeichnen. „Aber dann wäre ja der Brunnen..."

„Ein ganz normaler Brunnen wie jeder andere Brunnen auch." Kagome konnte einfach nicht mehr weiterreden. Bei den letzten Worten brach ihr langsam das Herz in tausend winzige Stückchen. Sie wollte die anderen auch noch nach ihrer Aufgabe wiedersehen können. Sie wollte bei InuYasha bleiben, aber sie wollte Kikyo und ihn nicht zusammensehen. Es würde ihre kleinen Herzfragmente nur noch mehr zerschmettern. Die Schwarzhaarige stand urplötzlich auf und rannte noch weiter in den Wald hinein. Zuerst war es nur eine Träne, dann folgte noch eine und dann noch eine bis man sie nicht mehr zählen konnte.

InuYasha war immer noch bei Goshinboku. Nachdem sie zwei Jahre, zwei gottverdammte Jahre, nach den Splittern gesucht hatten, nachdem was sie alles erlebt hatten, nachdem er sie erst richtig kennengelernt hatte, sollte er sie bald nicht mehr wiedersehen? Er spürte wie Wut, Schmerz, Enttäuschung und Trauer in ihm aufstiegen. Es verstrichen einige Minuten bis er ihr endlich folgte.

„Kagome, willst du wohl stehen bleiben!"

Die junge Miko hörte nicht auf zu laufen, während sie nicht auf den Weg achtete.

„Waaah!" Eine Wurzel machte ihrem kleinen Sprint ein abruptes Ende. Sie landete unsanft mit dem Gesicht voraus auf dem Boden. Irgendjemand da oben musste sie ja wohl sehr hassen. Sie liebte einen Mann, den sie nicht lieben sollte. Sie durfte ihn am Ende ihrer Reise ja nicht einmal mehr wiedersehen, obwohl sie es unbedingt wollte.

„Kagome, ist dir etwas passiert? Hast du dich verletzt?" Sie spürte wie InuYasha sie in eine Sitzlage aufrichtete, während er nach Verletzungen suchte.

„Ein oder zwei Monate noch."

Der Halbdämon schaute sie mit fragenden Augen an.

„In ein, zwei Monaten werden wir Naraku endlich besiegt haben." Die junge Frau warf ihre Arme um InuYashas Hals und vergrub ihre Gesicht in seinem Gewandt. Er hörte wie sie laut zu schluchzen begann. Der salzige Geruch ihrer Tränen lag in der Luft und der Wind wurde stürmischer und unruhiger, als ob er Kagomes Gefühlen mehr Ausdruck verleihen wollte. Es verging eine Weile bis Kagome sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und bis der Hanyo seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Kagome, würdest du mir für einen Moment zuhören, okay?"

Die 17-Jährige blickte ihm in die Augen und nickte.

„Du musst dir von dem Juwel nichts wünschen, genauso wenig wie ich mir etwas wünschen muss. Dein Wunsch könnte nach hinten losgehen, das solltest du doch eigentlich mittlerweile gelernt haben." Er wollte nicht, dass sie für immer geht. Bei ihr war er glücklich. Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der er Kikyo geliebt hatte, aber das war seine Vergangenheit. Kagome war seine Gegenwart und er hoffte auch, dass sie auch seine Zukunft werden konnte.

„Shippo sieht in dir eine Adoptivmutter, Sango sieht dich als ihre Schwester und Miroku...na ja, der Mönch ist nun mal Miroku. Du kannst sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen." 'Genauso wenig wie mich.'

„Glaubst du mir fiel diese Entscheidung leicht? Ich will sie doch auch nicht aufgeben. Ich will DICH nicht einfach so aufgeben, aber wären alle nicht glücklicher, wenn mein Wunsch erfüllt würde? Sango hätte ihre Familie wieder und du...du müsstest nicht in die Hölle mit ihr. Mit Kikyo. Du könntest dann endlich in Frieden leben."

Kagome stand auf und drehte dem noch am Boden sitzenden Hanyo den Rücken zu. InuYasha wusste, dass er heute Nacht zwischen Kikyo und Kagome wählen musste. Er musste heute Nacht erkennen, welches Versprechen ihm wichtiger war. Sein Herz schrie nach Kagome und sein Verstand? Na ja, sein Verstand schrie ebenfalls nach Kagome. Er sollte auf ewig und drei Tage verdammt sein, wenn er dieses Mädchen einfach so gehen ließ.

„Ka- Kagome." Er tat etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte. Er ignorierte seinen Stolz, seine Arroganz. Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich nicht um, sie lief aber auch nicht weg, was nach InuYashas Meinung, ein gutes Omen war.

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich plötzlich von hinten um ihre Hüften, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich ihre Augen ein bisschen weiteten. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem bei ihrem Ohr. Kagomes Herz raste und ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Sie hörte wie er zu flüstern begann:

„Ich will nicht mehr mit Kikyo zusammen sein. Sie ist schon seit langem ein geschlossenes und beendetes Kapitel in meinem Leben. Ich dachte immer, dass nur sie die Richtige für mich ist, bis zu dem Moment als sei mich verraten hatte. Ich meine nicht den Tag, an dem sie mich an den Baum gebannt hatte. Ich meine den Tag, an dem sie Naraku deine Splitter gab, obwohl sie wusste, dass er an ihrem Tod Schuld war." Er pausierte einen Augenblick um seine nächsten Worte zu wählen. Er hatte noch nie das Talent gehabt, jemanden seine Gefühle so offen zu zeigen. Das letzte Mal, als er da tat, war vor mehr als 52 Jahren und davor hatter er als Kind seiner Mutter seine Liebe gezeigt. Er hatte keine Angst, dass Kagome ihn zurückweisen könnte. Immerhin hatte er sie vorher nicht umsonst belauscht. Schwierig war es aber immer noch.

„Sie gab und gibt mir keinen wirklichen Grund mein Versprechen ihr gegenüber zu halten. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Schon damals, nachdem wir Jinenji zum ersten Mal trafen, wusste ich, dass du mein zu Hause bist."

Kagome glaubte, ihr Herz würde jeden Moment aussetzen. Wenn dies ein Traum war, dann wollte sie nie wieder aufwachen. Wenn dies aber nur ein grausamer Scherz sein sollte, dann würde sie ihm ein Sitzkommando nach dem anderen verpassen.

„Du bist mein Sonnenschein an einem Regentag. Du bist der Grund, warum ich keinem Kampf sterben will. Du bist der Grund, warum ich so bleiben will wie ich bin. Ich liebe dein strahlendes Lächeln. Ich liebe es, wie du dich über kleine Dinge freuen kannst. Ich liebe dein ganzes Wesen. Ich liebe unsere Streitereien. Kurz um, ich liebe dich, Kagome." Sein Puls wurde schneller und in seinem Magen flogen tausend kleine Schmetterlinge ihre Runden als er die letzten Worte aussprach. Er spürte wie sich das Mädchen langsam in seinen Armen zu ihm umdrehte. Ein paar Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinuter, während sie ein breites Grinsen auf ihren Lippen trug. Kagome zog InuYasha in eine feste Umarmung und vergrub ihr Gesicht ein weiteres Mal in seinem Gewandt. Er hörte wie sie vier Worte immer wieder wiederholte und zwar „Ich liebe dich auch".

Langsam drückte er sie ein kleines Stück von sich weg und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. In diesem Augenblick war die Welt für die zwei stehen geblieben. Der Juwel und seine Aufgabe konnten warten, Kikyo war in Vergessenheit geraten und Naraku hatte in dieser Nacht keinen Vorrang. InuYasha wusste endlich, wo er wirklich hingehörte, und Kagome hatte auch endlich ihren festen Platz gefunden.


End file.
